Whisky de fuego de 1893
by Joke
Summary: Hermione y Draco descubren una nueva y fogosa forma de catar el whisky de fuego, ¿y tú, querrías probarlo de esta manera? One-shoot


WHISKY DE FUEGO DE 1983

Hermione se movía al ritmo de la música. Su cuerpo le parecía mucho más ligero que hacía varias cervezas. La música parecía entrar en su cuerpo y moverlo por ella. Por lo visto, las clases de danza oriental habían surgido efecto.

Todos los chicos que estaban cerca de ella, parecían absortos. ¿Quién diablos era esa chica y que había pasado con Hermione Granger? Sus sensuales movimientos de cadera atraían la mirada del sector masculino. Además, su disfraz, no ayudaba demasiado: unos bombachos semitransparentes de color rojo, con un montón de monedas plateadas que resonaban con cada movimiento, un sujetador del mismo color que el pantalón, con monedas plateadas que también colgaban, tintineando con cada movimiento. Un brazalete y una tobillera (también provistos de monedas), culminaban con su indumentaria.

A ninguno de los presentes se les pasó por alto algo que brillaba en su ombligo, reflejando la luz. Creían recordar la palabra que había usado, pero el alcohol había hecho mella en ellos, y la mayoría la había olvidado.

Aquella noche era Halloween, y, a diferencia de otros años, Dumbledore había permitido realizar una fiesta de disfraces tras la cena. Había toda clase de disfraces: duendes, hadas, princesas y príncipes…

Un apuesto rubio de Slytherin no podía apartar su mirada de cierta Gryffindor. Sus movimientos parecían haberle embelesado. Por más que no quisiera mirarla, no podía evitarlo. Sus idas y venidas hacían que su corazón se acelerara, que su ritmo aumentara con cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Draco ¿estás bien?,-consiguió pronunciar una muy borracha Marilyn Monroe-.

-Claro que estoy bien,-dijo sin llegar a enfocar del todo la mirada-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque llevas toda la santa noche mirando a quien tú ya sabes…, creía que ya lo habías superado…

-¿Superado, el que?

-Tu obsesión por Granger

-No digas estupideces, yo no estoy obsesionado con Granger,-dijo al tiempo que volvió su vista hacia la castaña, otra vez-.

-Lo que tú digas…,-dijo Pansy mirándole con cara de no creerse nada-. Por cierto, me gusta tú disfraz, ¿de qué decías que ibas vestido?

-De agente 007…,-dijo el chico levantando sensualmente su ceja izquierda, y perdiendo momentáneamente el interés por Hermione-. ¿Bailas?

-Muy bien,-dijo la ahora rubia saliendo en busca de su amado-. Blaisse, por fin te encuentro…,-dijo partiéndole la boca de un beso-. ¿Sabes?, deberías ponerte este traje alguna noche… Estás muy sexy…

Blaisse sólo acertó a sonreír, y le cogió de la mano con delicadeza.

-¿Bailas?

-Por supuesto,-dijo dándole un beso casto en los labios-.

-Debe ser la primera vez que un pollo verde se considera sexy en este planeta…,-dijo la voz de Draco, saliendo de detrás de la pareja-.

-Soy un pato…,-dijo un ofendido Blaisse, poniendo pucheritos y cruzando los brazos a modo de enfado-.

-Mi patito…,-le contestó Pansy llevándose a su pareja lejos del pesado de Draco-.

Por su parte, Draco volvió a mirar hacia donde, momentos antes, estaba Hermione, pero parecía que la chica había decidido que estaba cansada de bailar durante toda la noche, porque no había rastro de ella.

Así que el chico decidió ir a buscar al resto de sus amigos.

Había mucha gente, y le costó dar con Jack y Peter, pero al final los localizó.

-¿Dónde diablos estabais?,-dijo un enfadado Draco-. Llevo buscándoos media hora, por lo menos.

-Estábamos consiguiendo algo más fuerte que esas cervezas de mantequilla,-le contestó Jack, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo-. ¿Whisky de fuego?

-Como lo sabes…,-fue toda la respuesta del rubio-.

-Vamos…

Así que tres rubios Slythirianos salieron camino a una gran reserva de Whisky de fuego de 1893.

-La mejor cosecha, amigo mío…,-decía un alcoholizado Peter, al tiempo que tropezaba y caía al suelo-.

-Chssttt, calla Peter, o vendrá ese estúpido Poltergeist a arruinarnos la fiesta…

-Cierto…,-dijo el chico, levantándose con cuidado-. Me meo,-soltó de repente, saliendo a todo correr hacia el baño-.

-Espera, ¡te acompaño!,-le contestó un acelerado Jack, saliendo en su búsqueda-. Mierda…,-le oyó Draco maldecir tras oír el ruido de una armadura golpeada. No le costó adivinar con que se parte de su cuerpo le había golpeado-. Mi cara, mi preciosa cara…

-Jajajajajaja…,-rió Draco abiertamente-. ¡Pardillo!,-le gritó sin preocuparse por Peeves. Al parecer el efecto del alcohol había hecho mella en él-.

El chico se quedó sentado en el suelo, bajo la escalera, entre la oscuridad, allí nadie le veía…, y como consecuencia de la enorme cantidad de alcohol ingerida, se quedó dormido…

Un rato después algo le despertó. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba entrando con alguien en su sala común (la de los premios anuales), y decidió que estaría bien darle un poco la brasa a la castaña, al fin y al cabo, nunca había llevado a nadie a su Sala Común…, y una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven Malfoy.

Cuando consiguió entrar, (se le trabó la lengua unas cuantas veces hasta que consiguió decir la contraseña correctamente), se dio cuenta de que había una música que sonaba de fondo, y llegó a la conclusión (pese a su estado de embriaguez de que su compañera de Sala Común debía haber embrujado algún objeto para que llevara a cabo esa función).

Entro en silencio (todo el silencio que puede hacer un borrachín con experiencia en entrar en su casa a hurtadillas, a altas horas de la madrugada, y en ese mismo estado), y observó desde la oscuridad:

Había unas ligeras luces rojas que alumbraban a Granger desde suelo, y la chica, con su cuerpo, seguía la música con una sensualidad que el chico jamás creyó que fuera posible que existiera. Jamás lo admitiría públicamente, pero aquello le gustaba, y mucho.

Un extraño brillo se veía en los ojos del Slytherin a medida que la canción avanzaba, pero de repente, terminó, y la chica dejó de bailar, sacando al rubio de su ensimismamiento…

-¡Genial, estupendo!,-oyó la voz de Ron Weasley, y unos aplausos le siguieron-. Estará genial, en serio, y seguro que a tu Sultán,-dijo con un tono bromista que Draco no llegó a captar-, también le encantará…

-No se si…

-¿Su sultán?,-dijo Draco saliendo de las sombras y cortando la contestación de Hermione-. Sois la pareja más rara que he visto nunca…, y eso que he visto a Pansy y Blaisse en persona hace un rato. Un pollo…,¿sexy? Pero este rollo sultán-bailarina es aún más rarito Granger…,¿no te parece?

-Lo que me parece es que no tienes por qué meter tu nariz en cosas ajenas…,-salió de repente la voz de Harry desde un sillón que no veía donde se encontraba antes-.

-¿También con Potter?,-dijo con claro signo de asco en su rostro-. Puag! Que mal gusto, Granger… Acabo de imaginarme a vosotros tres juntos y me ha dado un arcada…, disculpad, voy al servicio…,-dijo intentando largarse del lugar con prisa-.

-Oye cretino estúpido…,-empezó Ron-.

-Déjale. ¿No ves que no tiene remedio?,-le cortó Hermione-. ¿Entonces crees que les gustará a Billie y Fleur que baile en su boda?

-¿Estás de broma? Lo has hecho genial, Hermione,-le animó Harry-. Oye, si no te importa, yo ya me voy, porque Ginny debe estar como loca buscándome…

-Si…, yo iré a buscar a…, Neville,-dijo Ron, sin saber por qué diablos le había salido ese nombre-. No es que esté saliendo con él,-aclaró rápidamente ante la mirada perpleja de su mejor amigo-, lo que pasa es que no tengo a ninguna chica a la que ir a buscar,-dijo con tono aclarativo-. Y tampoco se por qué te estoy dando explicaciones…, al fin y al cabo tú no me las diste cuando empezaste a salir con mi hermana,-y se fue un poco mosqueado del lugar-.

-Déjale Harry, ya sabes como es…

-Por desgracia sí…,-exageró el moreno-. Bueno Hermione, te dejo antes de que Ginny le mande una lechuza a Sirius para decirle que me ha secuestrado Voldemort,-dijo entre risas-. Adiós…,-y se despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla-.

Hermione respiró profundamente, pues le hubiera gustado tener a alguien a quien ir a buscar…

-¿Sirius?, ¿qué Sirius?,-dijo la voz de un alcoholizado Draco desde la puerta del baño-.

-¿Has vomitado a gusto, Malfoy?,-dijo la chica con acidez-.

-No he vomitado, era todo teatro, Granger…,-le explicó el chico como si fuera medio-cortita-.

La chica sólo acertó a morderse el labio y inferior y a negar con la cabeza…

-Lo suponía, Malfoy…

-Y dime ¿quién es Sirius?, ¿no estaría hablando de Sirius Black, verdad?

-No digas tonterías, ¿cómo va a conocer Harry a ese criminal?,-dijo la castaña haciendo teatro ella en ese momento-.

-No lo se. Puede que sea su padrino y le haya enseñado a ser un completo capullo…

A Hermione se le heló la sangre en las venas, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿qué sabía aquel proyecto de ser humano fallido?

-Jajajajajajajajaja,-estalló en carcajadas de repente, el Slytherin-. Naaa, era broma, Granger,-dijo acercándose a la castaña-. Oye, bailas muy bien ¿sabes?,-le dijo sin pensar lo que decía-.

-Gra…, ¿gracias?,-dijo la castaña, extrañada por la amabilidad del rubio. Sabía que no era un completo capullo, pues dos años compartiendo Sala Común con él había sido tiempo suficiente para saberlo, pero no acostumbraba a hacerle halagos así a la gente, al menos, no a ella-.

-De nada mujer, sólo digo lo que pienso…,-y una sonrisa de satisfacción se plasmó en su cara-. Y ese disfraz te queda muy pero que muy bien,-dijo acercándose aún más a la castaña-.

-¿Ein?,-fue todo lo que atinó a decir esta vez-. Draco…, ¿eres consciente de las cosas que estás diciendo?

-Por supuesto que si, Granger. Vamos, siéntate conmigo y tengamos una conversación de compañeros de Sala…,-dijo dando pequeños toquecitos junto al sofá de cuero negro dónde él ya se había sentado-.

-No se si…

-Oh, ¡vamos!, no seas aburrida…,-la azuzó-.

Así que la chica se sentó a su lado, sintiéndose algo incómoda, para que negarlo.

-¿Y a ti no te gusta mi disfraz?

-Ehh…, no me había fijado,-mintió con maestría-.

-Vamos, no disimules. Te vi mirándome esta noche. No me has quitado el ojo de encima, preciosa.

Hermione le miró con extrañeza. ¿Draco Malfoy estaba intentado ligar con ella?

-Bu…, bueno. No te queda mal…,-acertó a decir, aún confundida-.

-Es lo que tiene tener una buena percha,-dijo el chico, recostándose en el sofá-. Los dos tenemos una buena percha, de hecho.

-Vale, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Draco Malfoy?

-¿Yo?,-dijo el chico acercándose a la castaña, con la consecuencia de que el aliento también se acercara a la susodicha-.

-Bufff…, es no es cerveza de mantequilla…,-dijo oliendo el aliento-. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-¿Qué pasa, quieres un poco o vas a denunciarme?

Hermione le miró con gesto a lo Mc Gonagall, aunque el efecto del alcohol también había hecho mella en ella, (pues no estaba acostumbrada a beber), sus instintos naturales salían a flote…

-Lo siento ricura, pero se me ha acabado. Y es una lástima, porque era de 1893. Una de las mejores cosechas…

-Lástima…,-dijo Hermione, haciendo como que le importaba-.

-¿Querías probarlo?,-dijo el chico acercándose a la chica con una agilidad extraña en un borracho-.

-No habría estado mal probarlo, si era tan bueno como decías…

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi, pequeña…,-y acto seguido se lanzó sobre la chica, pegando sus labios contra los de ella, e introduciendo su lengua en su boca-.

Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, besándose con gran pasión y lujuria…, y después a Draco se le ocurrió que su cama era muy cómoda, y la subió por las escaleras como el marido lleva a su recién desposada hasta la habitación, y cuando estuvieron dentro la ropa parecía sobrarles…, y poco después quisieron estar aún más cerca…, y al rato los gemidos de placer se oían por toda la habitación…

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó, pensando que había tenido un sueño muy raro. Y entonces, sin abrir los ojos, percibió un sabor muy agradable: whisky de fuego de 1893…, y una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en su rostro.

FIN


End file.
